Le jeu du cœur - Mu-chan
by Madness Musume
Summary: Un jeu zarbi de Robin qui fini au lit ou sur la banquette de la vigie


Mu-chan : Désolée désolée désolée ! Je sais que je suis en retard mais c'est les joies de l'internat ^^ Bien, donc voici un one shot pour l'anniversaire de notre archéologue préférée !

Titre : Le jeu du cœur

disclaimer : Oda a pas voulu me les donner T.T

rating : M (lemon!)

–-

Pourquoi jouaient-ils tous ensemble dans la cuisine ce soir-là ? Ne cherchez pas la réponse. Pourquoi à ce drôle de jeu, précisément ? Parce que Robin est une sadique et qu'elle a inventé ce jeu. Plaçons le contexte. Un soir dans le Shin Sekai, il neige tellement fort que personne n'a envie de sortir de la cuisine. Comme si elle avait prévu le coup, l'archéologue traînait avec elle un jeu de cartes qu'elle avait inventé. Les voilà donc tous assis sur le sol alors qu'elle explique les règles... Comme elle peut.

Robin : C'est presque le même principe que le jeu de la bouteille, sauf que les cartes désignent les gages. En cas de gage impossible, il faut boire cul sec un verre d'absinthe ou tout autre alcool fort à disposition.

Sanji : Ça tombe bien, je crois qu'il en reste.

Usopp : Je ne te savais pas capable d'inventer un jeu pareil...

Franky : Attends de voir les cartes... Moi je trouve que ça correspond bien à son sadisme.

Zoro : Moi aussi mais j'ai vraiment peur pour les « gages impossibles ».

Robin : Prends un exemple. La carte que tu as tiré dit « embrasse la personne à droite de celle désignée par la bouteille », or, la personne désignée est juste à ta gauche. Tu ne peux pas t'embrasser toi-même, donc gage impossible, tu bois.

Zoro : Ok, tu en as beaucoup comme ça ?

Robin : Pas mal oui.

Sanji fronça les sourcils et se leva pour aller chercher l'absinthe dans la réserve. Ça faisait un petit moment qu'il avait remarqué que Zoro se rapprochait de sa chère et tendre Robin. Aussi, encore aujourd'hui, avait-il remarqué de légères rougeurs sur les joues du bretteur. Si son intuition était la bonne, il se pourrait que cela se confirme dans la soirée. A peine le cuistot avait-il ouvert la première bouteille que le fort parfum d'anis les enivra, les verres furent distribués et le jeu commença. Nami commença et la bouteille désigna Zoro. La carte leur ordonna de s'enfiler chacun trois verres d'alcool. Ils obéirent, en bon poivrots. Puis Robin fut désignée et le vert et elle durent s'embrasser. C'est un bretteur plus rouge que jamais qui s'exécuta (les autres idiots mirent ça sur le compte de l'alcool, oubliant qu'il y était insensible). La brune s'autorisa aussi quelques rougeurs. Mais le jeu continua, enchaînant les personnes et les gages. Puis ce coup-ci, Robin fut désignée, devant épeler un mot du choix de Luffy à l'envers, pas trop compliqué. La bouteille s'arrêta une nouvelle fois sur Zoro (décidément, le sort s'acharne, mais c'est pour le bon fonctionnement de la fic), et la carte disait...

Robin : Passes la nuit avec... * rougit*

Zoro : C'est ce qui s'appelle avoir le champs libre.

Les autres étaient trop bourrés pour remarquer les rougeurs des deux autres, sauf Sanji. En effet, en plus des gages impossibles, au nombre de 6 pour cette partie, ils avaient commencer à boire le seul alcool qu'ils avaient sous la main. Mais Sanji était moins sensible, et surtout avait moins bu, que les trous à côté de lui. Aussi, il commença à se dire que son intuition était bonne. Il parlerait à l'un ou à l'autre, voir les deux, une fois les autres écroulés. Chose qui ne tarda pas à se faire, arrêtant dans le même temps le jeu, et la neige s'était calmée.

Sanji : Oï, bretteur de mes deux, je peux te parler trois secondes ?

Zoro : Ouais, qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

Sanji : Ailleurs. * pointe la porte de la réserve et y entre*

Zoro : * le suit et ferme la porte* Vas-y.

Sanji : Je vais être direct, tu aimes Robin-chwan ?

Zoro : C'est une nakama...

Sanji : Je veux dire, tu es amoureux d'elle ?

Zoro : * marque un temps d'arrêt de deux secondes puis soupire* Je peux voir dans tes yeux que la question est sincère et que tu ne vas pas me sauter à la gorge donc je vais te répondre simplement. Oui. Autre chose ?

Sanji : Non, enfin oui ! Rah, je ne sais plus k'sso marimo, t'as pas intérêt à la faire souffrir !

Zoro : T'inquiètes pas pour ça vas ! Ce n'est pas mon intention, on va passer la nuit ensemble et on verra se que je ferais.

Sanji : Donc, il ne faudra pas que je m'étonne ?

Zoro : Peut-être. On ne peut pas savoir à l'avance.

Sanji : Je vais parler à Robin-chwan...

Zoro : Si tu lui dis que...

Sanji : Je ne dirais rien, je veux juste savoir à quoi m'en tenir. Bonne nuit ! * sort et va voir Robin*

Zoro ne su pas de quoi parlèrent le cuistot et la belle brune mais elle lui répondit avec ce sourire qui l'avait fait tomber sous le charme dès la première rencontre. Il s'en souvenait comme si c'était hier. Le bretteur avait abattu une bande de membres de Barok Works venu le recruter et Robin sortit de sa cachette pour le féliciter. Elle ne repartit pas totalement bredouille puisqu'elle avait réussit à prendre le cœur de cet inconnu pour qui le sien battait à présent. Ce fameux jour, pour la première fois, elle avait confié ses craintes et son but à quelqu'un, elle s'en sentait libérée. Aucun des deux n'avaient pourtant chercher à revoir l'autre jusqu'à ce qu'ils se retrouvent à Alabasta, il y a deux ans. Une fois dans la vigie (Zoro était de garde), il alluma immédiatement le chauffage à fond. Malgré cela, il faisait un froid de canard dans la pièce. Le bretteur s'assit sur la banquette et fixa l'horizon. Comme à son habitude, il commença à s'assoupir mais fut obligé de rouvrir l'œil quand une masse vint se blottir contre lui. Robin venait de s'endormir, épuisée de la soirée, sur son épaule. Cette réaction le fit sourire, il était bien près d'elle, en ce moment. Le vert l'enlaça tendrement avant de se rendormir. S'il n'avait pas immédiatement refermé son seul œil valide, il aurait sûrement remarqué le petit sourire en coin de la jeune femme. Le soleil n'était pas encore levé quand l'archéologue réveilla Zoro en se levant.

Zoro : Où tu vas ?

Robin : La nuis est presque fini, je vais me coucher sous une couette bien chaude.

Zoro : Pas d'accord, tu reste là.

Robin : Pourquoi ?

Pour toute réponse, le bretteur se leva à son tour et s'approcha de Robin. Il replaça une mèche noire derrière l'oreille de sa vis-à-vis puis déposa ses lèvres sur les siennes.

**/!****\** Guimauve !

Robin : Zoro ?

Zoro : Je t'aime Robin... Restes avec moi s'il-te-plait.

Robin : Je ne peux pas lutter contre de tels arguments.* l'embrasse* Moi aussi.

Comme s'il attendait que ces révélations soit faites, le soleil se leva rapidement, dans un ciel sans nuage. La cloche de la cuisine retentit (je vais éviter les blagues vaseuses...), les appelant pour le petit-déjeuner. Avant de s'y rendre, Zoro passa prendre un t-shirt dans le dortoir, vide. Quand il arriva dans la cuisine, ignorant complètement son capitaine qui le saluait, il alla directement vers Robin et l'enlaça, en profitant pour l'embrasser.

Zoro : Bonne anniversaire ma belle.

Tous : O.O Gné ? S'passe quoi ?

Robin : Merci. Tu étais au courant ?

Zoro : Bah oui, normal.

Sanji : * fout son pied sur la tête de Zoro* D'où tu sais que c'est son anniversaire, toi ?

Zoro : Secret. J'ai l'anniversaire de tout le monde ici de toute façon.

Usopp : Sérieux ?

Zoro : Toi c'est le 1e Avril, l'autre abruti à côté de moi c'est le 1e Mars, Luffy le 5 Mai, Nami le 3 Juillet, Chopper le 24 Décembre, Franky le 9 Mars, Brook le 3 Avril et Robin aujourd'hui, le 6 Février.

Luffy : Et toi c'est quand ?

Zoro : Le 11 Novembre. Je suis désolée ma belle, je ne t'ai pas acheté de cadeau, pas moyen de trouver une boutique.

Robin : Laisses ça, il n'y a pas plus beau cadeau que ton amour.

Sanji : C'est mignon !

Franky : * chiale* C'est trop beau ce que tu viens de dire Robin !

Nami : Pourquoi tu chiale toi ?

Franky : Je ne pleure pas, j'ai une poussière dans l'œil.

Usopp : Mais oui, et Luffy c'est le pape en string sur la voie publique.(dédicace à ma collègue de conneries :-))

Chopper : Sérieux ?

Usopp : Mais non...

Nami : Vous êtes vraiment trop mignons, Zoro, Robin.

Zoro/Robin : Merci !

Brook : Alors, ça c'est fait quand ?

Robin : Cette nuit.

Nami : Il a du s'en passer des choses...

Zoro : Vas savoir...

Luffy : Il va falloir qu'on m'explique parce que j'ai peur de ne pas tout comprendre.

Zoro : Bah Robin et moi on est en couple, tu comprends comme ça ?

Luffy : Ouais, c'est ce que disait Shanks quand il parlait de Makino, il m'a expliqué.

Zoro : Pour un gamin de 7 ans.

Nami : Il n'a pas du beaucoup grandir depuis.

Zoro : Pas faux. Bon, on mange ?

Sanji : Deux secondes, k'sso marimo ! Un café Robin-ch... * croise le regard meurtrier de Zoro*

Robin : Volontiers cook-san.

Le cuistot repartit en cuisine et revint quelques secondes plus tard avec un plateau rempli de tasses pleines de café ou chocolat et de gâteaux en tous genres. Le repas se passa dans la bonne humeur habituelle (je le met dans quasiment dans toutes mes fics ça...) puis chacun vaqua à ses occupations. C'est vers midi que les choses se gâtèrent. Nami avait un mauvais pressentiment, mais pas celui d'une tempête comme à son habitude, non, c'était autre chose. Ses craintes se confirmèrent quand un bateau de la Marine les aborda.

Sanji : Oh, des invités de marques aujourd'hui !

Doberman : La ferme ! Allez les gars, choppez-moi ces sales pirates.

Soldats : Oui !

La bataille commença rageusement sur les deux bateaux.

Soldat : Vice-amiral, qui prend-t-on pour le plan ?

Doberman : Hum... Nico Robin a l'air un peu affaiblie, attrapez-la.

Soldat : * garde à vous* Oui Vice-amiral Doberman ! * part*

Ainsi fut fait. Dès qu'ils en eurent l'occasion, les soldats passèrent des menottes en karioseki à Robin. Celle-ci, ne pouvant plus se défendre, appela son petit ami qui la chercha du regard. La dernière vision d'elle fut celle de sa peur, alors qu'elle était emmenée sur le bateau ennemi qui s'éloigna rapidement.

Zoro : Les gars, ils ont emmené Robin !

Nami : Oh non...

Luffy : On va la chercher ! Franky !

Franky : Ouais. Le Sunny est le plus rapide des navires ! * fait sa pose* Oh yeah !

Zoro : En attendant ils nous sèment !

Franky : Oui, oui... Remontez les voiles.

Jamais dans l'histoire de l'équipage le bretteur n'était monté sur le mât si rapidement. Brook ne tarda pas à le rejoindre et Franky lança les roues à aubes. Les mugi eurent beaucoup de mal à na pas perdre les Kaigun de vue pendant qu'ils les poursuivaient jusqu'à une île... Plutôt lugubre.

Chopper : Un volcan géant !

Nami : Il entre en éruption, faites attention.

Zoro : Ces enfoirés on mit leur base au seul endroit qui n'est pas touché par la lave...

Sanji : Aller, on y va.

Usopp : Il y a quelqu'un d'autre avec Robin qui descend du bateau entouré de soldats.

Nami : C'est qui ?

Usopp : Bonne question, il est caché sous une cape.

Zoro : Bougez-vous !

Usopp/Nami/Chopper/Brook : Cette île fait peur.

Zoro : C'est le Shin Sekai ! Et on doit sauver Robin !

Sanji : * pose une main sur l'épaule de Zoro* Lisses-les. Tu viens Luffy, on y va ?

Luffy : Ouais. * commence à partir avec les gars*

Nami : * regarde les autres* Attendez-nous !

Et les voilà partis, tous ensemble. A plusieurs reprises, ils manquèrent de se faire engloutir par la lave en fusion de l'énorme volcan. Enfin, un escalier creusé à même la roche volcanique, qui devait les mener directement à la base, se dressa devant eux. Des Marines leur barrèrent la route mais ne résistèrent pas longtemps devant la rage des pirates. Ils interrogèrent un soldat pour pouvoir trouver rapidement les cellules. Le pauvre-soldat-qui-n'avait-rien-demendé leur apprit que la base était en faites une énorme prison en intermédiaire avec Impel Down. Donc, ils n'étaient pas plus avancés mais néanmoins, ils furent aussi informés que les nouveaux arrivants se trouvaient au dernier étage, ce qui réduisait le champ de recherche. Un merci au soldat et les voilà repartis ! Et que ça tourne dans les couloirs sans prévenir, et que ça trucide des gardes qui ne les avait même pas vus, et que ça défonce des murs gênant ! Bref, le bazar complet dans toute la base, ce qui ne tarda pas à alerter les hauts gradés présents.

Doberman : Allez, vous savez ce qu'il vous reste à faire.

Soldat : Oui Vice-amiral Doberman.

Le soldat partit puis l'équipage entendit un clic, quelques secondes plus tard, qui leur fit lever la tête. Au dessus d'eux, une cage leur tombait dessus. Ni une, ni deux, les garçon l'interceptèrent avant de se rendre compte qu'elle était faite de karioseki et de se barrer.

Sanji : Bon, au moins on est séparés des soldats. Dépêchons.

Tous : Ouais.

Et c'est repartit ! Ils n'en ont pas marre sérieusement de courir partout ? Bref, encore deux étages à monter et les voici arrivés devant la cellule de Robin... Et du mystérieux inconnu qu'Usopp avait vu près d'elle, toujours capé.

Zoro : Robin !

Robin : Zoro ! Enfin vous voilà !

? : Bien le bonjour tout le monde. Si vous voulez la clé, vous la trouverez sur le garde qui arrive dans 3, 2, 1...

Garde : Eh, qu'est-ce que vous faites là ?

? : Voilà.

Luffy : Ok, alors on le défonce !

Sanji : Attends Luffy. * au garde* On est venu chercher les prisonniers.

Garde : Je vois. * leur tend la clé* Tenez, et excusez-moi. * part*

Sanji : La violence ne résous pas tout ! * ouvre la porte*

Franky : C'est toi qui dis ça ?

Usopp : Comment t'as fais ?

Sanji : Il n'avait vraiment pas l'air fut-fut...

? : Il suffisait d'y penser !

Franky : Au fait, t'es qui toi ?

? : Moi ? * retire sa capuche* Je m'appelle Sabo, de l'Armée Révolutionnaire. Enchanté.

Luffy : Sabo ?..

Sabo : Ça fait plaisir de te revoir en un seul morceau Lu'.

Luffy : * lui saute au cou* Sabo !

Sabo : Tu m'étrangle là p'tit frère !

Luffy : Warin warin. * rit*

Robin : * dans les bras de Zoro* Merci de ta protection Sabo.

Sabo : De rien. Je devais bien ça à un membre de l'équipage de celui qui m'a sauvé la vie, qui plus est mon petit frère. Et puis, tu es une protégée de Dragon.

Zoro : Tu l'as protégé ? Dans ce cas je te remercie aussi.

Franky : Faut suivre, ton histoire.

Sabo : Pourtant c'est pas compliqué. Vous êtes l'équipage de Lu', Lu' est le fils de Dragon et Dragon m'a sauvé la vie. Bon, faut que je trouve un autre moyen d'avoir mes infos maintenant...

Luffy : Cogite Sabo, cogite. Mais pas trop parce que sinon tu vas t'épuiser.

Sabo : Je suis plus doué que toi de ce côté là.

Luffy : Nan mais sérieusement, viens avec nous, on fera la fête et Sanji cuisinera plein de plats délicieux !

Sabo : Si je ne dérange pas...

Nami : Mais bien sûr que non.

Sabo : Dans ce cas, ok. Je verrais avec le chef pour me trouver un remplaçant ou une autre approche.

Robin : Ce ne sont pas des informations capitales alors...

Sabo : Non, la routine.

Robin : Je vois.

Zoro : Allez zou ! On se casse. * prend Robin dans ses bras comme une princesse*

Ils refirent tout le chemin inverse et cassèrent encore quelques murs (cadeau d'au revoir aux Marines) avant d'arriver sur le Sunny.

Sabo : Joli bateau.

Luffy : C'est Franky qui l'a construit. Tu vas voir, tu n'es pas au bout de tes surprises.

Franky : On s'en va vite capitaine ?

Luffy : Nan, très vite.

Franky : Ok. Coup de Burst !

Sabo : Depuis quand les bateaux volants ne sont plus la propriété de Shiki ?!

Luffy : Depuis qu'on a Franky dans l'équipage.

Sanji : A table !

Une fête s'improvisa encore ce jour-là et Sabo raconta son histoire. A un moment de la soirée, Zoro murmura quelque chose à sa bien-aimée qui rougit. Il l'entraîna dans la vigie.

Sabo : S'passe quoi ?

Luffy : Si tu veux mon avis, il y aura bientôt un nouveau membre dans l'équipage mais ce coup là je ne l'aurais pas demandé.

Nami : Luffy ! Ça ne se dit pas ce genre de chose !

Sanji : Tu comprends au moins le sens de tes paroles Luffy ?

Sabo : Il est peut-être idiot mais il est loin d'être innocent.

Luffy : Merci.

Dans la vigie, les baisers des deux amoureux devenaient de plus en plus langoureux au fur et à mesure que la température montait et que les vêtements tombaient.

**/!\ **LEMON **/!\**

Une fois nus, ils s'allongèrent sur la banquette et le bretteur commença à aller titiller les sens de Robin. Celle-ci se mit à gémir sous les douces attaques de son amant, de plus en plus fort. Sa langue parcourait le corps de la jeune femme, s'arrêtant sur ses points sensibles. Mais cette douce torture devait prendre fin.

Robin : Ça suffit Zoro, fais-le.

Zoro : Comme tu veux.

Doucement, il s'enfonça en elle, la faisant crier cette fois-ci. Il commença des vas-et-viens alternativement doux ou puissants puis, quand il se sentit sur le point de se libérer, il se retira d'elle en répandant une substance blanche sur le cuir bleu. Essoufflés, ils se séparèrent et reprirent doucement leur souffle.

Robin : * se pend à son cou* Je t'aime mon amour.

Zoro : Moi aussi. Mais je ne prends pas de risque dès la première fois.

Robin : Tu as bien fais.

Zoro : * lui sourit* Je te propose de rester là.

Robin : Avec plaisir, et toute la nuit s'il le faut !

C'est comme ça qu'une fois encore, et comme toutes les nuits suivantes, ils dormirent ensemble et heureux. Sabo repartit le lendemain faire son rapport, n'oubliant pas de mentionner la nuit passée sur le Sunny. Bref, la vie reprit son court « normal ».

**FIN**


End file.
